One Month
by Bunny24524
Summary: Percabeth Percy turns sixteen in two months, the first month is for whatever he wants,the secound one is for training only One Month to tell her read for Percabeth
1. One Month

Hey, this is a story from Percys POV. It starts out with Percy not having had any monster attacks for the first year ever.(probably because he is about to turn sixteen) he is now on his way to Camp Hal Blood. Lots of Percabeth. My first Fanfic so cut me some slack. I do not own pjo. Everyone read Through Our Letters by pecabeth777. That is my favorite Fanfic. So, here we go.

I am approaching Half Blood Hill. I can't wait to see her.

Her.

Annabeth

All of the sudden, He saw an iris message with Dionyus gazing intently at him.''Well Mr. Jackson, you're here for the last time."

''Yes sir;'' said Percy.

'' Well, hurry in we have some things to discuss, so get over to the big house now;" said Dionyus.

Later

" Mr. Jackson, you know you have two months till your birthday, right. So, The Gods and I have decided that for next month you will train for the battle. This month however, you will have exactly one month to do what you want. Make friends, explore new places, and all you have is One Month"

All of the sudden, Percy knew what he must do. He would explore the oceans with Tyson, make friends with the hunters, but most importantly, he must tell Annabeth the truth.

He had one month to tell Annabeth he loved her.

One month

**I hoped you liked it. Review. Tell me how you make new chapters. If someone does, in the next chapter, Aphrodite will talk to Percy about his romantic life. Once I know more of what I am doing, my chapters will be longer and better. I need the reveiws!! **


	2. No Help From Beauty Queen

Hey, I just figured out how to make new chapters

**Hey, I just figured out how to make new chapters****. Hope you like it. R and R**

How will I tell her? How?

I'm sitting on the beach, wondering how to tell her. She will be here tonight. Ugh, what should I say?

" Need some help in the romantic department, Percy;" said a very familiar voice.

" Hello Aphrodite, yes, why did you make my life so difficult." Said Percy earnestly.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I will let you tell her tonight."

"Tonight;" said a squeamish Percy, "How? Where will we go? What shall I say? What will I wear?"

"You will know;" said Aphrodite, " but for now I must go"

"Wait! Stop!" but she was already gone. "I guess I will just tell her when I see her."

**Sorry that it is still so short. I swear by the River Styx that I will update tomorrow, but now I gotta sleep because I have got a big test tomorrow. I need an A. Review please!**


	3. When I see her again

Percy is preparing for Annabeth's arrival Hey, I really enjoy reading your reviews! In this chapter, Percy is preparing for Annabeth's arrival. He is very nervous. Enjoy! R and R

"Okay, you can do this, when she gets here, tell her to go to the beach. Then tell her the truth." I've had this thought in my mind all day and can' t let it go. How will she react? What will happen to us? Will she still call me seaweed brain? Will I call her Wise Girl? Will she love me too? Does she still love Luke? Does she think I love Rachel? What if She asks where I was those two weeks? If so, do I tell her about Calypso? What was the kiss for? Man, if I do tell her, I wonder how she will react if I die. Does she like me too? I'm so nervous that Aphrodite's kids had to dress me. The only thing I did was telling them no pink clothes. I'm just so nervous because she'll be here any minute.

All of the sudden, I heard a bell ringing, the bell which meant a camper was returning back to camp. That would be her because she is the only one not here and a different bell rings for new campers. This was my chance. My heart skipped a beat. I need to comb my hair. I should brush my teeth. No time. Maybe I can quickly sneak out of this. No. No more running. Not anymore. She needs to know the truth of my feelings. She needs to know that I love her and that she is the best thing that ever happened to me.

When I walked up to half blood hill with everyone else, I remember the last time I saw her was on this hill. When I last saw her, I almost told her how I feel. Now, tonight, I would do it again but I would succeed this time. I can just picture it.

I heard a lot of noise and cheering up ahead and I knew. She's here. Out of the hundreds of heads, I saw a blond haired, grayed-eyed girl slowly walking towards me. Annabeth!

" Percy", said Annabeth

" Annabeth;" said Percy

**Reviews Rock! Keep on Reviewing! Trust me, the next chapter is extremely important and you won't want to miss a minute of it!**


	4. A Night of Love and Danger

This chapter will be my first extremely long chapter so far

This chapter will be my first extremely long chapter so far! This is definitely my favorite chapter so far. In this chapter, I decided that Annabeth was needed too, so some is in her POV. By the way, like the new font style? R and R

Annabeth's POVI just arrived at camp. Although people have been surrounding me and talking for at least ten minutes, the only one I see is the looking at her with his sea green eyes. Stop that, she told herself, he never could love me like I love him. Wait! I'm don't love him! I can't! He's a son of Poseidon and my mother hates him! Oh, what's the point? I love him. There I said it. I'm in Love with Percy Jackson. Percy's POV "Hi Wise Girl, hey, as soon as you get unpacked, meet me at the beach. I've got something important to tell you. It could be life changing;" said Percy blushing.

" Um, sure, Seaweed Brain."

And with that she took off to her cabin

**Later**

About 15 minutes later he saw her coming. She came and sat down next to him in the sand.

"Annabeth, you know my birthday is in two months, well, Mr. D told me that next month I will train, this month I will have 29 days from now to do whatever I want. It's like a one month to live thing."

" Percy, how is this life changing and how does it involve me?"

"Do you still like Luke?"

"Well, not anymore really. He is more like a brother now."

"Swear?"

"By the River Styx, Percy, what is this all about?"

"Annabeth, before I die, I want you to know something."

"What"

"Annabeth Chase, I lo….

But five angry, giant skeletons interrupted him.

**I know you just hate me right now. I'm sorry! I couldn't think of a way for him to tell her without action. Review! Tell me what you want to happen.**


	5. So Much To Live For

Sorry I could not update! I was at grandmas! She does not have a computer! I hope you like this chapter. If you like Percabeth like I do then this will be your favorite chapter! R and R

As soon as Annabeth had gone, I took out Riptide and went to face the skeletons. Once they saw that Annabeth was gone, four of the five left. The fifth one said "; We'll be back as soon as Cronus allows it. Then we shall kill you." With that, He took his mighty club, and swung it straight into Percys leg.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Annabeth's POV 

Hiding in the tree, I heard a loud scream! " Oh No, Percy!" I saw that the skeletons were gone, so I rushed over to him. I found him with a lot of blood coming out of his leg and a big club next to it.

"Wait, he's a son of Poseidon. So, I' lI just put him in the water

Getting Percy in the ocean was no easy task. She had to practically drag him there. Once she got there she put the bleeding leg in. after she saw that it now just looked like a minor paper cut, she pulled him out. He still wasn't awake. His body must still be in shock.

" Percy I know you aren't awake, but I wan' t to tell you that you've got so much too live for. Don't die on me. You' ve got the gods, the war your mom, Grover, Tyson, this camp, and me. Oh, and um Percy, I love you too."

Suddenly, Percy awoke with a start, opened his big green eyes, and smiling, he said,"I hoped you would say that."

I know you like me now. I hope you liked this chapter. It just gets better from here. R and R


	6. 25 More Days of Joy

**Sorry, I know I need to update more. I was having trouble typing because when I was making macaroni, the pot fell on my arm and fractured it. (No gym for six weeks!) Lame excuse, I know. Anyway, I can type, so don't worry. In the reviews, many people wanted to know how long this would be. Now, obviously I can't write 31 chapters. So, I will summarize parts of it. This will probably be about 10-20 chapters long. The last chapters will be after the Titan war. Some may even be dreams that Annabeth and Percy might have for their future. I hope you like it.**

Annabeth' s POV

I carried him over to a worried looking Chiron.

On the way over to him, we didn't say a word. Percy let me carry him with little effort back into camp. My mind was buzzing. What would happen now? Would Percy remember?

" Oh, bring him inside." Said Mr. D, who suddenly came out of nowhere.

Chiron and Mr. D carefully carried him to the main house and laid him on Chiron' s bed. I heard Grover get out of bed and ask her what happened, but I wasn't really listening. I was worried about Percy.

"Well I'm off to bed" said Mr. D. With that he took off to his room, leaving Chiron looking questionably at me, while Grover watched Percy while I tended to him.

"What happened to Percy, Annabeth? Why is his leg like that?" said Chiron and Grover together.

" We were attacked by skeletons that almost killed Percy. He is okay, because of the water thing, but if he hadn't hidden me, I would most likely be dead. He saved my life, but he still is somewhat unconscious." I said sheepishly.

" Ok, well, I finished tending to him. He looks like he should make a full recovery. He will be back to normal by tomorrow at the most. You too can both go to bed now. You need some sleep." Said Chiron.

"I'm not leaving him" I said forcefully. I was not about to leave the person who helped me not die and I cared for this much.

"Fine," said Chiron unhappily. " But I see no reason to"

"I do," I said quietly. And with that I sat up in the chair, waiting, and I did not fall asleep untill around 5am.

25 more Days to Live for. It's worth it.

**I really do hope you like this. I should most likely update again sometime tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait. I don't even know what should happen next. Review to let me know. Bye!**


	7. Dream Girl

**We are halfway through the story. NO! This chapter starts with a dream of Percy's. It ends with Percy waking up in the middle of the night, finding Annabeth asleep in a chair. I hope you like it.**

**_Percy's POV (in dream form)_**

Laying face down on some very sharp, hard rocks , I see Hades sitting on his throne looking dusty but proper, next to his pale wife Persephone, and the three judges looking down at me queerly . I must be down in the underworld. I must be dead. What happened? Where is Annabeth? How long have I been here?

The last thing I remember was Annabeth saying she loves me when I suddenly woke up, then I told her that I hoped she would say that which led me to fall back down unconscious. Well, she knows the truth now. This was the reason I could not tell her before. I knew I would die soon. Now she will be so upset, stuck on Earth without me. How could I have told her? I hope she doesn't try to get me out, it would be a waste of time. She would be risking her life for nothing. If she does come, I will tell her she should be with Luke, not me.

Suddenly, I saw Persephone briskly walk over to me, with a dull but worried look on her solemn, dull face. She brought a chair over and sat next to me.

"You know, you can go back to Earth, out of the underworld, where you will be punished very severely and harshly by Hades for entering and blaming him for stealing the lightning bolt and the judges just because they hate you, back to your freind Grover, back to your worried mother and step- brother, who will wonder what became of you, and back to her, your dream girl, she will miss you the most of all.," she said quietly with an anxious face."Unlike me, unfortunately. I am stuck here for a few more months, always having to return in September. I'm on vacation now, though. Some vacation, instead of a beach we are going to a dry, dusty desert. My mother is very upset about it. You should go talk to her when you go back"

"I can't go back I'm dead," I said forcefully," Besides, I'd be dead soon and just come back here again anyways. I couldn't break her heart twice."

"You don't know that. And even if you do die, she will know she will be with you soon," she protested, "Besides who said you were dead? You are just dreaming. Now, _open your eyes, open your eyes, open your eyes._

**_Percy POV_**

Suddenly, I awoke with a start. My dream forgotten. The cut on my leg was now nothing more than a little, tiny, no-problem scratch. I looked at my surroundings and I realized that I was in the big house.

And sleeping right there in the chair asleep, her beautiful blond hair covering her sleeping, restless-looking but beautiful face, was Annabeth.

_My Dream Girl._

With great care, I picked up a blanket, put it over her, took her hair out of her face, and kissed her good night. I then got into the bed and fell asleep.

** I really hope you liked it. I know I did. R and R!!**


	8. Dream Boy

**Hey, I am back. This one is Annabeth's dream. Obviously, it is in Annabeth's POV. She is dreaming of her wedding one day to Percy. It will be really sweet. I really hope you like it. So many people updated! like 8 people! You guys are awesome! Keep on reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and I don't care. Rick is way better at this than I could ever even hope to ever be. Rick Riordan is awesome! The Last Olympian better not be the end of this series or I will seriously freak out! You hear that Rick! (sorry, I went a little bit crazy there.)**

_ANNABETH"S POV_

Where am I?

I am looking around the room to capture my surroundings. I am in a bright, sunny room with Teal- covered walls with little pictures of tiny doves cover the outlines of the wall. In the room was a beautiful, big, white, box with many pink and frilly dresses in it, all the same color. I even see about 6 girls in the same type of dresses. I recognized at once Thalia, Clarisse and Selina, and the other two girls were my sisters from the Athena cabin that I did not know very well. The sixth one was the most beautiful. Obviously, she was Aphrodite.

"So, Annabeth, are you ready for the big day? I know he is the boy of your dreams and that you can't wait to see him. He does look handsome in a tux and not in some small shorts and a rather large t-shirt, swimming around in the old, filthy looking water, you know.",said Aphrodite

I looked down and realized that I was wearing the most beautiful looking dress in the whole wide world. The girls with pretty pink dresses were my bridesmaids, Aphrodite, as my maid of honor, for whatever reason. Right away, when I stepped outside, with Thalia helping me, I would saw dark-headed Nico being the ring bear, Bianca coming back to life just for this moment and being flower girl, Percy's friends being groomsmen (Grover as best man of course, then with Tyson and Posideon as groomsmen), and Percy as the groom.

_Percy_

How long had I been asleep? That is, if I am asleep. Is this really happening now? No, I decided unhappily, I must still be dreaming. Oh well, I like this dream a lot. I could do this a little while longer, if it means marrying Percy. Wow, that sounded weird. I had better not wake up.

As the wedding got started, I came slowly walking down the aisle. Everyone stood up and looked at me. I saw my dad and he escorted me over to him. All around me I saw people I knew. I even saw my mean stepmother and my stepbrothers. At the front sat the twelve Olympian gods. I saw my mother Athena, smiling down at me. Although it was not said, I could see it in her eyes that although she did not like Percy, she was happy for me.

As soon as I saw his beautiful sea-green eyes, I saw a flash of green light(yes that is from HP) , I seemed to be traveling through deep space in a deep sea of dark green. Suddenly, I awoke with a start. My wonderful dream! I still have remembered it! Ugh, why did it have to end like in that way? I could have finished it! If only I could finish it. If only I could marry my dream boy for real. If only.

It was morning. Someone had put a green blanket over me. I really like the color green now. I wonder who put this on me? That was when I noticed that my Percy was staring right at me with his deep sea green eyes. His leg was all better. Percy. My dream boy.

**I really hope you liked that. I just want to announce that I have written somewhat over 3000 words just in this story! Just this chapter alone is 719 words! This one is my longest! Trust me, next chapter will not be a dream. I don't know what to write next! I won't write till at least Friday or until someone tells me what they think I should do next! So, please R and R! TTYS or on Friday! **


	9. The Letter

**Sorry, I was off longer than I expected. My computer is messing up. The computer must be a sphinx or something, that does not want the rest of the story to come out.I am still working on the problem. Later I may do another dream of Percy's. Right now I just am going to have Percy thinking about everything that has happened. I love all of the reviews everyone sent to me! There were so many!Thanks! Just keep on with theR and R**

**_Percy's POV_**

I just woke up from a really rough night last night. I looked panicking around saw the huge, old chair. Unfortunately, it was empty, with the blue blanket I had laid over her last night neatly laid on the top of it in a neat pile. I wonder where she went? Does she remember what happened last night? I know I do. Did she say she loves me because I was about to die, or because she feels for me the way I feel for her? Man, I am confused.

Something gleaming in gold caught my eye under the blanket. Quickly I ran over and picked it up. I was Riptide, of course, but I was looking at the note I saw next to it. It was in Annabeth's handwriting. She said...

_Dear Percy,_

_I know you are wondering where I am at right now. I am sorry. I needed a while to think about the past twenty-four hours. Percy, I have not liked Luke since we finished Zeus's lightning bolt quest. When I saw what Luke did to you with the scorpion, and the way you handled it, I realized something. It was you all along. I never should have loved Luke._

_Percy, I never told you this. When I was traveling with Luke, Thalia, and Grover, we went to this diner. When I went to the bathroom, I saw a beautiful lady in there. Percy, it was Aphrodite. She told me that although I was young, in the next five years to come, I would find love with someone by fate very near from here that I would marry and have a family with. She told me it would be complicated in the romance department.Of course, I was stupid enough to think it was Luke. On the way back to our table, I remember bumping into a strange boy with sea green eyes and black hair. I really did not think of it until I saw you that day you came to us. You were the boy.Do you remember it?_

_Percy, I love you. I love youas much more than a good friend.I have loved you since I saw you for the first time at that cafe in Manhattan._

_What I want to know is if you like Rachel or Calypso. Well, what I really want to know is if you love me too. I mean only if you really do love me._

_I am really confused right now. I will be figuring this out for a few hours. Tonight, after dinner, meet me whereI told you I love you.Only if you feel how I do of course.We should talk about this some to see where we now stand. And what should we do now. Oh, and if you don't love me, it is okay. You don't have to meet me. I will just leave._

_With Love and Confusion,_

_Annabeth_

_I_ read through the first paragraph.

_I know you are wondering where I am at right now. I am sorry. I needed a while to think about the past twenty-four hours. Percy, I have not liked Luke since we finished Zeus's lightning bolt quest. When I saw what Luke did to you with the scorpion, and the way you handled it, I realized something. It was you all along. I never should have loved Luke._

So she does not like Luke anymore? Well, that makes me feel better. But, as I read the next line, a sudden, but distant flashback appeared in my head of a class field trip eight years ago.

_I was seven years old. Our class was taking a field trip to the museum. On the way there, one of the tires on the bus went flat. Fortunately, we were right next to a warm looking diner. As the teachers hustled us in, I noticed something unusual that noone else seemed to notice. Over at the far table, I saw a boy with goat feet. This is cool, I thought. As I was walking over to the goat boy, I ran into what at first I thought was an angel._

_"Why did you just run me over and what are you staring at;" she said angrily _

_"Hi, I am Percy. I was just watching that goat boy over there. He looks really cool! I am sorry I ran into you. What is your name?" I said politely_

_"Oh she said taken aback," I am Annabeth, um, those goat feet are just a Halloween costume. Hey, you look about my age, Percy, are you seven? Oh, and, where did you get eyes like that? They are so green. Green is my favorite color."_

_"That is a good Halloween costume! I am seven years old too! You know I have never seen anyone with Gray eyes before. My mom thinks it is weird that I like gray."_

_"cool;" she said_

_All of the sudden, the goat boy beckoned to the girl._

_"Bye, Percy, I have got to go now. It was real nice meeting you"_

I had met Annabeth five years before I thought I had! That really is cool! I wonder how I could have forgotten that moment. Afterwards I had spent days wondering about it. When I told my mom that summer, she made me go to another school that nextyear because of it.Obviously I could see Grover because I was not affected by the Mist.

I read the next line.

_Percy I love you. I love you asmuch more than a goodfriend. I have loved you since I sawyou for the first timeat that cafe in Manhattan._

I kept reading that one line over and over in my head. My mind was buzzing. My heart was racing. My cheeks were burning. So it was true. She loves me the same way.

I read the next paragraph.

_What I want to know is if you like Rachel or Calypso. Well, what I really want to know is if you love me too. I mean only if you really do love me._

I had already given this some serious thought. At one time, I had loved Calypso. Once I saw Annabeth again, my love for Calypso had completelyvanished. As for Rachel, I will always think of her as a friend, nothing more. My only great love is for Annabeth, and it always will be.

I read the last paragraph with great anticipation.

_I am really confused right now. I will be figuring this out for a few hours. Tonight, after dinner, meet me whereI told you I loved you.Only if you feel how I do of course.We should talk about this some to see where we now stand. And what should we do now. Oh, and if you don't love me, it is okay. You don't have to meet me. I will just leave._

I will be there. I swear by the River Styx I will be there for you Annabeth Chase!

**Don't you agree that this was a long chapter! It was 1,399 words long! They will meet next chapter! I can't write tomorrow but I will write on monday!R and R**


	10. A Night to Remember Forever

**Hello, I am back! Thanks for your patience! I think my computer is working now. This is Annabeth's POV. This when they meet. Very romantic. Now, I know I promised more chapters, but I am just too tired to write anymore! This chapter will be at least 2,000 words since it is the last one. Um, read if you can handle a little of the s word. It is now rated T. It is the only way I can end it. I am sorry! It will not be too much! I am going to write another story in a few weeks! It will be better. Meanwhile I am starting an iCarly Fanfic. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: For the definant last time, I don't own PJO, and I will miss writing this story!**

It is 8:00 pm, dinner must have just ended, unless they are still offering the food to the gods.I had eaten at a local gas station not far from here and I was starving. I had eaten some Rice Crispies and some Beef Jerky. This morning, after I woke up from my beautiful dream, I was very confused. For starters, I found the blanket of Percy's draped lightly over me. He must have put it there during the night. I was still confused from the dream I had had. My head spinning, I decided to take a long walk. Knowing what I must do, I sat down for 20 minutes and wrote him a deep, revealing letter.

_Dear Percy,_

_I know you are wondering where I am at right now. I am sorry. I needed a while to think about the past twenty-four hours. Percy, I have not liked Luke since we finished Zeus's lightning bolt quest. When I saw what Luke did to you with the scorpion, and the way you handled it, I realized something. It was you all along. I never should have loved Luke._

_Percy, I never told you this. When I was traveling with Luke, Thalia, and Grover, we went to this diner. When I went to the bathroom, I saw a beautiful lady in there. Percy, it was Aphrodite. She told me that although I was young, in the next five years to come, I would find love with someone by fate very near from here that I would marry and have a family with. She told me it would be complicated in the romance course, I was stupid enough to think it was Luke. On the way back to our table, I remember bumping into a strange boy with sea green eyes and black hair. I really did not think of it until I saw you that day you came to us. You were the you remember it?_

_Percy, I love you. I love you as much more than a good friend.I have loved you since I saw you for the first time at that cafe in Manhattan._

_What I want to know is if you like Rachel or Calypso. Well, what I really want to know is if you love me too. I mean only if you really do love me._

_I am really confused right now. I will be figuring this out for a few hours. Tonight, after dinner, meet me where I told you I love if you feel how I do of should talk about this some to see where we now stand. And what should we do now. Oh, and if you don't love me, it is okay. You don't have to meet me. I will just leave._

_With Love and Confusion,_

_Annabeth_

Carefully, I folded up the blanket and stored my letter underneath it. I bet he won't come. He probably won't even see or read the letter because I hid it to well,I thought, but was forced to put it out of my head. I then quickly, but quietly, walzted out of the room just as I heard him start to wake up.

I hid in the bushes just outside the window to his room. I saw his shocked face as he got up and picked up the letter. He has the letter! Yes!

Slowly I started walking through the forest, thinking about what I had written. I loved Percy, I was just kidding myself of Luke and me. If Percy dies, I die. Wherever Percy goes, I go. If I really only have 27 days left with him, then so be it. If he does happen to live, we shall have many children and grow old together. I will stay with him forever!

So now here I lie on the beach, waiting for him.

All of the sudden, I saw a bright light, then a young woman with blond hair and gray eyes that were similar to hers, walked over to her, with great care and love in her eyes, not meanness and hatred for Percy.

"Mom, what are you doing here" I said to her

"Honey I delayed the end of dinner to tell you something. Although I do not approve of Percy, I have decided that it is you're life, not mine. So, I will allow you to date Percy. Besides, Aphrodite made me." she said rather gruffly.

"Thanks mom",I said

"You are welcome, but I must leave. Goodbye;"she said.

All of the sudden, out in the distance, I saw a dark figure slowly shuffling toward me. He is here. Once he saw that I was here, he ran up to me and did the most unexpected thing. He kissed me on the lips. It felt even better than that glorious day on Mt. St. Helens. 5 minutes later we pulled away to breath and he said;"Annabeth Chase, I love you and you alone. You are the most important person in the world to me. Well, besides the gods, my mom, and Tyson, but you get the point. I love You"

We stood there holding each other in our arms for a few minutes and he said;" Annabeth, we only have about 3 weeks left. I know we are soposed to wait untill we are married **(FYI: You better wait!) **but Annabeth, we do not have that long. Annabeth, I think you know what I mean," he said sheepishly.

"Percy, I know this is crazy, but you are right. We can not wait until we are eighteen. You may be dead by then. I know I sound like Bella from Twilight, but we need to do it before it is too late! We can use you're cabin. Tyson is not here yet so it will be empty. So, no regrets?"

"No regrets"

"OK. Let us go now."

**OK, I know that was really drastic and a lot like Breaking Dawn in Twilight. Wait! Before you leave forever, you need to do three things. 1. Read and Review for the last time! 2. Read the epilogue below. 3. Look at your computer and yell at the top of your lungs HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND GOODBYE ONE MONTH BY PERCABETH369!**

_EPILOGUE_

*Percy and Annabeth did do it. From the expirience, they had a daughter they named Sarah who liked water and was very wise. The rest of the month they spent dating. He trained next month with Annabeth at his side. They defeated the Titans together and were crowned heroes. The gods made them and their children immortal. They married and forever were at peace.

*Grover takes Pan's place as god of the wild. He helped stop Global Warming and was a great god.

*Tyson lived in the forges making metal till he died.

*Nico helped Hermes take the dead to the Underworld for all eternity. Percy was allowed to bring Calypso from the island. she married Nico.

*Bianca came back.

*Thalia lived with the hunters, always fiveteen forever.

*Luke helped carry the sky with Atlas.

*The Titans were put back in Tartarus.

*Rachel lived a boring mortal life and died of too much water in her lungs.


End file.
